


Martial Arts Games Club

by NRMania



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: But like... a rough estimation., Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, I play DND myself, Ranma conveniently (inconveniently) finds themselves in cursed form OFTEN in this, but I ain't writing anything detailed I swear., maybe something will come out of it., snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRMania/pseuds/NRMania
Summary: A little hideaway, made by a group of lonely girls (who just so happened to be GAMERS who made a club for GAMERS), found by a martial artist in need of a hiding spot... maybe Ranma Saotome will finally find some people who don't treat them like trash... and will enjoy some things they've never had before.(Don't expect anything too fancy here. I don't know what I'm doing)
Relationships: Hell/If I know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Martial Arts Games Club

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE  
> But not really.  
> don't have any high expectations on me... for anything. I don't know what I'm doing. Half of this was written like... Last year? hell if I know. I just realised this actually had enough stuff to post a nice chapter.

Martial Arts Games Club

Ranma wasn’t sure what the hell they were thinking, when they decided to sneak into the school school room marked ‘games club’ to hide away.

He could literally  _ hear _ the voices in there… but it was better than Shampoo when she was one of  _ those things _ .

So he, or rather she as they had also been in the watery accident that had turned their fellow martial artist into their cursed form, quickly moved as they heard the horrific yowl coming down the hall, slipping through the door silently before shoving an ear to it in an attempt to listen in.

The pattering of paws… running past.

Ranma let out a shaky sigh of relief, completely forgetting that the room was probably  _ inhabited currently _ as they curled up against the door.

It was pretty hard to remember things properly when you were having horrific flashbacks of claws and jaws, after all.

It took a few minutes for Izuku to recollect themselves from that moment… but when they finally did… they were a little surprised.

Girls.

Just… a group, all watching them from a table covered in paper, maps, dice… and little figurines.

“U-uh… hey.” The martial artist got to their feet. “Sorry to bother you, Haha, I’ll just head out…”

“Wait!” “Hold on!” “Hold up there.”

“Naw, naw… I should be going, sorry for botherin…”

“You aren’t a bother, why would you be?” one of the girls asked. She had long black hair and was wearing thick rimmed glasses, along with a large cloak over her school uniform.

“W-well, you seem kinda busy...”

“We might be busy, but nothing you come in here would ruin. You look a little stressed. Take a seat, Maya, pour them a drink.”

“You got it, Natsu.” with a sloppy salute ‘Maya’, a taller girl with more colours in her ponytail than there was in a rainbow, unscrewed the lid off an orange drink that was underneath the table they surrounded (in a fridge?) and poured it into a wooden mug.

Ranma accepted it quietly, confusion peaking.

“Don’t just stand there, have a seat.” ‘Natsu’ pushed out a plastic chair, which Ranma sat on.

After a couple minutes, whatever the group were doing continued again, Ranma sipping from their fizzing orange drink… It was the first time they had anything like it.

‘Stuff like this is worthless to a martial artist, boy.’ Their ‘pops’ said once. Of course, that was while he drank from two fast food cups of the stuff and stuffed two burgers and a set of fries into his mouth… leaving Ranma with only a small serving of fries.

They were eight at that time. And ‘american fast food’ wasn’t something they had often… every time they did though, Ranma would get barely anything of it.

The martial artist shook their head… now wasn’t the time to think about the travels of their young life, they had to be sharp just in case these girls did anything… or if Shampoo showed up…

‘Actually, what are they doing anyway?’

The cursed teen started listening properly to what they were doing.

“Okay, so the skeleton moves towards you, Denise.” ‘Natsu’ described, shifting a little white figurine.

“Wait, they entered my attack range, I use my reaction to hit it with my divine mace!” Maya counters.

“Roll to hit.” to this phrase, Maya picked up one of her numerous dice(?) and tossed it, then checked a piece of paper in their area.

“18” She replies.

“Okay, that’s a hit, roll for damage.”

Another toss of dice, this time three smaller ones.

“That is… 8 Bludgeoning and 2 Radiant?”

“Okay, that is a fatal strike to the skeleton, Ragnarok bats off the skeleton’s skull, sending it shattering against one of the stone walls.” There was a small collection of cheering from the other girls except for Natsu.

“W-what is this? Some kinda battle training?” Ranma mumbled to themselves, not expecting an answer. They still got one though.

“Well, not really. It’s Dungeons and Dragons.” Natsu replied “It’s a tabletop roleplaying game.”

“Um… tabletop roleplaying game?” the cursed girl questioned, eyes squinting as they tried to contemplate what the thing could mean… was it just a game on a table? What was the… roleplaying... thing?

“Yeah, what. They don’t have em in your world of Martial Arts? Too good for a little non destructive fun?” one of the other girls replies gruffly, and a little aggressively too.

Ranma flinched. Had they done something wrong, asking questions?

‘ _ Don’t ask questions boy _ ’ a familiar voice echoed in their head...

Of course they did. They always do something wrong.

“Hey, not so harsh, Li.” Natsu said, looking at the brown-spiky-haired gruff girl with a little annoyance. “You know those stories about them can’t all be true, give them a chance.”

‘Li’ scoffed a little and hid their face in their own wooden mug.

“S-sorry…” Ranma apologised. Feeling it best to... not that it mattered to most people he knew.

“Nothing to be sorry for. The question is fair, I guess. It’s just a game played on a table, but instead of like… Monopoly, you play a character in a world and go on adventures and stuff, acting it out in the way you think your character would do it. Of course the game comes from rolling dice to see if you do something well or badly.”

They knew Monopoly… Nabiki always won at that… but roleplaying? Like when Kuno acted like a samurai? 

It was probably best not to ask anything else, even if they didn’t understand. The ‘Li’ girl didn’t seem to like them… so they kept quiet and just nodded as if they understood.

The game continued… Ranma quietly squinting at everything as they sipped their drink. Murmuring thanks when it got topped up when they had emptied it.

Time passed, Ranma clueless on what was truly happening.

“Well, that was a good session, another tomorrow?” Natsu said finally, stretching out as they got out of their seat.

“Of course!” Maya chirped out as the rest got up, each giving their own agreements.

“Then I call this meeting of the Games Club adjourned!” Natsu clapped.

“Huh… wha?” Ranma looked at everything happening, still very much confused. How long had they been here?

The girls filed out of the room in their own time… but eventually Ranma was alone with the one who had spoken to them the most… and seemed to be the leader of the ‘club’

“So, Ranma. You good now?”

“Oh… yeah, I guess.” Ranma looked at their almost empty mug and put it on the table, then got up themselves. “Thanks for… letting me stick around in your club room… I guess…”

“No problem, if you want to come again, even if you’re not hiding from strange ca-” Natsu noticed Ranma twitch a little at the start of their next word… and stopped themselves “Strange people you come here half an hour after school and at least I’ll be here. You’re welcome in the Games Club.”

“I… yeah… I’ll… thanks” with that Ranma quickly ran out the room… leaving Natsu alone.

‘So, that’s Ranma, huh.’

‘Not what I was expecting, from what I heard about them from the others around school.’

The girl looked at the door, remembering the look of absolute fear on the girl’s face… the tears the cursed martial artist seemingly didn’t notice themselves.

‘But then again, this is Nerima… people are wrong about a lot of things. Maybe I can help someone finally find the truth behind their own stories.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Question...  
> Do you think Ranma would be funny to see in a Yakuza (like, the game) story. Like... think about it.  
> Remember, Kazuma has NEVER KILLED ANYONE. (related but unrelated to previous line)  
> Whatever I'm saying here makes no sense, I'm TIRED OKAY?


End file.
